


Offsides

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F, and Kuvira has a fancy sex room, not sure what else you would need to know lol, soccer mom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: Kuvira takes every aspect of parenting very seriously, including her daughter's soccer games. A young, headstrong referee makes a questionable call and the tension builds between them. Kuvira doesn't tolerate defiance and Korra doesn't take kindly to ceding control.
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 117





	1. Offsides

A mesh bag of soccer balls went flying into the trunk of Kuvira’s Chevy Tahoe. Next was Rho’s Nike duffle, a case of fruit snacks, and a cooler of tiny Gatorades. “Rho, we will not be late,” she yelled in the general direction of her home. Right on cue, a rather lanky 7 year old came charging out the house with one cleat on, a messy ponytail, and a disheveled uniform. “I’m ready!”

“Young lady, this doesn’t look ‘ready’ to me.” Kuvira folded her arms and assessed her little one with a stern expression. 

“I know. But I couldn’t find my other cleat,” the tiny girl argued. After letting out a sigh, Kuvira kneeled down to meet Rho at eye-level. She gently undid the messy pony and worked the long black tresses into an orderly bun. Rho tucked in her jersey and jammed her foot into the other cleat. “That’s better,” her mother declared with a proud grin. “Let’s get going. We’re on snacks today.”

The pair made their way out the driveway and down the winding roads of their subdivision. Every house in the suburban neighborhood looked almost identical, with the exception of Kuvira’s home. Her ex-husband, Baatar, had designed it to fit her every want and need. He actually designed every house in the area as the leading architect for Balton’s biggest construction firm. They had lived together, married and somewhat happy, until Kuvira realized she was not interested in  _ somewhat. _ Never in her life had she settled for mediocre, and her marriage wasn’t a place to start. 

Baatar barely put up a fight in court. He relinquished rights to the house, the car, one vacation home, and agreed to have Rho for three months, of Kuvira’s choosing, each year. He never could tell her ‘no.’ Really, no one could.

* * *

Pulling up to the park, Rho could see all her teammates gathering near the field house. Each girl wore forest green kits and black cleats. Some girls wore ribbons or headbands, but Rho always opted for a metal hair piece that clasped around the base of her bun. It was made of Rhodium, an extremely precious metal, for which she was named. Kuvira had a matching one that held her hair clipped behind her head. 

While the observant mother unloaded her SUV, Rho ran off to chat with her friends. Kuvira pulled a rolled up paper out of her back pocket and slid a long index finger down the sheet until she found the info for the day’s game. Opponent: East Balton Eels.  _ What a silly name.  _ Time: 10:00AM.  _ It’s 9:05.  _ Referee: Korra A.  _ This must be a joke. _

The last time Korra reffed one of Rho’s games, Kuvira got ejected from the stands, and there weren’t actually any stands to be ejected from. A rush of heat took over her body as she reread the information three more times.  _ Well, this should be fun. _

Once everything was out of the car, Kuvira stacked it all and carried it to the sideline. She hardly broke a sweat with no less than 100lbs in her arms. She let the items fall to the ground with a thunderous thud and patted her hands together to get rid of the dust. The group of moms standing nearby looked on with a mixture of fear and intrigue. They’d be lying if they said they didn’t steal glances at the domineering woman’s chiseled arms and broad back. There was something about the way she raised a single brow, and peered down at them, that made it impossible not to stare. 

The pining looks made Kuvira chuckle to herself. She found the other women to be shallow, petty, and pestilent. She preferred not to talk with them whenever possible. Being on snack duty, however, would make that a bit more challenging. 

One woman mustered up the courage to walk over and speak. “Hey there! Just wanted to come say, on behalf of all the moms, thanks for the snacks.” She gestured to the food and drinks behind Kuvira and let out a nervous laugh. “Anyway, that’s a lovely...um, top, that you’ve got there,” she said of Kuvira’s tank. The taller woman looked at her tank, then at the other woman, then back at her tank. “Right...If you don’t mind I’m going to get set up here.”

The other mom nodded apologetically and practically scampered away in fear. Kuvira set out the snacks, drinks, bug spray, extra equipment, and her fancy folding chair. Rho and her friends found their way over and grabbed replenishments for warm-ups. The raven haired girl sat in the grass to slide on her shin guards and tighten her laces. She stuck her tongue out while she fiddled with all the straps and strings. She could’ve asked for help but she was determined to do it herself. She got that quality from her mom.

Sensing a bit of frustration, Kuvira reached over and lifted Rho onto her lap. “I’ll do this one if you do that one.” Her little one smiled at the offer and watched closely as two skilled hands weaved the straps through buckles and velcroed them down. Rho mimicked the movements and waited for some feedback. “Good job,” Kuvira said with a soft smile. She made sure the shin guards were secure and stood Rho up on her feet. “Alright, get on out there,” she instructed, and patted the girl's bottom to urge her into the field. She skipped away with a giggle and joined warm-ups. 

* * *

Korra went down the line of players for both teams and made sure the rosters checked out. Kuvira stood nearby to ensure she didn’t give Rho a hard time. “And what’s your name,” she asked of the young girl. “Rho Beifong.”

“Good luck, Rho” Korra said with an outstretched hand. The young Beifong shook with as firm of a grip as she could, and a bubbly smile stretched across her face. When Korra looked up she noticed the hovering mother staring intensely. Korra slit her eyes after recognizing who Kuvira was. The last game of the previous season they got well acquainted with each other.

The year prior, the West Balton War Eagles had advanced to the playoff tournament. In the group round, the War Eagles got close to victory, but their winning goal to advance was reversed due to an offsides call. When Kuvira heard the ref’s decision, she marched onto the field in protest. “If the Youth Soccer Association is going to employ idiots, it should be for a position less significant than yours,” she asserted with ire.

“Are you calling me an idiot?”

“The fact that you need to ask makes my point.”

Korra growled through gritted teeth. Her jaw was clenched so tight it you could see the bone jutting out into a sharp right angle. “I’m going to say this one time: Get  _ off _ my field,” she demanded. Her efforts to maintain professionalism were futile and the redness of her face betrayed her. 

“ _ Your _ field? I don’t believe that’s how this works. You are an employee. We pay the dues that keep this organization running,” Kuvira gestured to the parents on the sideline. “As far as I can tell, this is  _ my  _ field.”

Korra straightened her posture to lessen the height difference between them. She folded her arms and took a deep breath. “Off the field, or you’re getting ejected.”

Kuvira took a small step closer and peered down at the shorter woman with a smug look. “Try me.”

Though the ref was angry, there was something else making her chest tight. There was a heat coming off Kuvira as she stood mere inches away. Korra thought she smelled cologne. Something musky like cedar. And she could see the miniscule beads of sweat clinging to Kuvira’s collarbone. The cuban link chain on her neck was glimmering in the sun. The shorter woman swallowed hard and blew her whistle. “Penalty for unsportsmanlike conduct. Ejected!”

The crowd of parents who were nervously watching the tense exchange, began to complain. There were jeers and boos ringing out from the sideline. Kuvira, however, held her gaze on Korra. Everyone expected her to explode, but she stood as still as a statue with the same condescending smirk as before. 

“I’m talking to you,” Korra hissed. 

“The thing is, I don’t care. Who’s going to move me?” Just then War Eagles’ coach came jogging out and placed himself between the two women. 

“No need for hostility. We’re all having fun out here,” he said.

“Get her off my field!”

“Let’s go, Kuvira. Let’s finish the game,” the coach begged feebly.

Unexpectedly, Kuvira grabbed Korra’s whistle and twirled it around between her long fingers. “I wonder how small you are without this.” She let it drop on Korra’s chest and calmly walked back to her truck. Rho slapped her palm to her forehead.  _ It’s always my mom. _

* * *

The ring of a whistle signaled the beginning of the second half. Korra motioned for Rho to enter the center circle for kick-off. She surveyed the field and glanced behind her to check that her teammates were in place. With a surprisingly skilled touch, Rho faked the back pass and shot the ball up the left wing to a streaking fullback. Kuvira ran this play with her baby girl all week long, so she crouches down in anticipation. The trick play unfolds flawlessly and a header into the net puts the War Eagles up 2-1. 

“Incredible focus, Rho! Incredible,” Kuvira cheers as she stands up with excitement. She pumps her fist and leans onto the field to high five her girl. “Don’t let up,” she advises.

Rho nodded and replaced her smile with a determined scowl. She jogged back towards her goal to prepare to defend. Kuvira looked on proudly and barely noticed that she still had a foot inbounds. The shrill of the whistle caught her attention.

“No parents on the field,” Korra yelled from a few yards away. 

Kuvira looked down and scoffed at how trivial her infraction was. Without lifting her leg, she dragged her foot back over the painted white line. Korra smiled internally, feeling satisfied with her display of dominance. The elementary school girls continued their fierce battle of kicking and running. Thirty minutes later the game was decided. War Eagles - 3, and Eels - 2. 

A swarm of green jerseys surrounded Kuvira as Rho wrapped her arms around her mom’s waist. “We made the playoffs!” 

“Excellent work, Rho The Conqueror.” Her baby smiled at the grandiose title and lifted her arms to flex her biceps. “Rho The Conqueror,” she repeated in a smaller, sweeter voice. They handed out snacks and Gatorades while the girls chirped about their upcoming postseason. A few bold moms came by to congratulate Rho, and not-so-casually let their hands brush against Kuvira’s arms. The taller woman knew what they were doing but didn’t find their antics worth her breath. 

* * *

When the players had all dispersed and the wrappers and bottles were all cleaned up, Kuvira packed all their things to head home. She lifted the chair, and cooler, and bags, with a breathy grunt. She balanced everything in her brawny arms and said to Rho, “be sure to pee before we leave. No stops, young lady.”

Rho took off sprinting towards the field house restrooms and Kuvira marched closely behind with her arms still full. She couldn’t perfectly see where she was going but had a general sense. Before she could crane her head around the cooler, she ran into someone walking past.

“Hey! Watch it,” Korra snapped. All the items came crashing to the ground, much to Kuvira’s dismay. She looked up to see who she’d run into, already annoyed by the mere inconvenience. When she realized it was the young referee, her demeanor changed. “Of course...you.”

Korra furled her brow defensively. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry, I’ll get this up. Move along.”

Even though helping the rude parent was the last thing Korra wanted to do, she let out an exasperated sigh because her morals took over. “Here, let me help,” she said. They worked together to get everything organized and each took half the load in their arms. Kuvira noticed how toned Korra was as she tightened her grip around some boxes. The taunt physique peaked her interest. 

“Where’s your van,” Korra asked, assuming Kuvira drove a minivan like all the other families. Just as the taller woman scoffed, Rho returned from the restroom. “Korra,” she squealed. Despite her mother’s competitive outbursts, Korra had been exceptionally kind to the talented tyke. “Are you coming with us,” she asked.

Stunned and slightly uncomfortable, Korra’s eyes got wide at the innocent question. She looked to Kuvira for an answer but only found a coy grin. “Uhhh, I’m just helping with your things,” Korra explained. Rho frowned and asked for an explanation. “I- well I’m not really invited. I don’t think...” Again, she looked to the other woman but she was already walking to the parking lot. 

“It’s a Chevy Tahoe, fully loaded, 420 horsepower.” It took a moment for Korra to interpret what was said before she realized Kuvira was responding to the ‘van’ comment.  _ Why would I need to know that?  _ She hurried to catch up and followed Kuvira to the truck. When she saw the massive vehicle, it started to make sense. Her mouth was slightly ajar as she stared in awe of the finely polished black paint, black rims, and chrome finishes. If military escorts were sexy, they’d drive trucks like this. 

Rho tugged on Korra’s striped shirt and pulled her around to the trunk to load the things in her arms. Half-unconsciously, Korra walked over, placed everything inside, and shut the door. Her astounded stupor didn’t break until Kuvira cleared her throat. “Eh hem. I can’t leave if you’re standing behind the vehicle.”

Korra snapped out of it just to get caught in the gaze of piercing emerald eyes. “Right! I’m just gonna go now. Sorry about biting- I mean  _ bumping  _ into you. Sorry.”

“Do you drink?”

The question caught the shorter woman off guard. Her mind had suddenly lost most of its function, all that was left was lust.  _ No, I definitely drink! I drink, for sure. Oh wait, say it out loud. _

“I do,” she responded. 

“I’d say you owe me a drink then.”

“S- sure. I am totally available for drinks.”

“Good. Get in.”

Korra looked around the parking lot. The only cars left were hers and Kuvira’s. It felt pretty irresponsible to leave her only means of getting home but her flustered brain wouldn’t work. She couldn’t conjure up a ‘no.’ So she climbed into the passenger side of the truck and settled into the leather seat. She peeked at a giggly Rho in the rear view mirror and figured it couldn’t be  _ that dangerous. Right? _

* * *

After passing the 40 foot gates, and traversing the winding roads, the trio arrived at the Beifong residence. The front of the home was almost entirely windows from the ground to the pointed roof. There was room for four cars in the garage but only one foreign sedan inside. Kuvira parked the truck next to her Mercedes and slinked out the driver's seat. Rho undid her booster seat straps and followed suit. 

For a moment it was just Korra in the car, frozen in her seat.  _ Where am I? _

The two Beifong women disappeared through the doors and Korra figured it was best to go in after them, clearly she wasn’t getting a welcome tour. When she stepped inside the interior was more breathtaking than the curb appeal. Vaulted ceilings, marble floors, touches of chrome accents throughout. Korra looked down at her dingy referee uniform and felt entirely out of her league. 

“Look!” Rho was tugging again and trying to direct the ref’s attention to her trophy case. It was a glass display full of ribbons and plaques.  _ Isn’t she 7? How many sports does she play? _

“This one’s for gymnastics, first in state. And this one’s for show jumping with our Bavarian. His name’s Moose. And this one’s for swim, conference champs. And -”

“Rho. It’s time for you to get ready for bed,” Kuvira said, interrupting the show and tell. Rho considered vying for more time with Korra but she knew her mother all too well. She didn’t tolerate defiance. The lanky girl said good night to their guest and went upstairs with her au pair. Korra turned around and found Kuvira unclipping her hair. The raven strands billowed over her shoulders like a stream of water and delicately shaped her sharp facial features. Her arms rippled as she massaged the back of her neck.

Without saying a word, Kuvira grabbed two old fashioned glasses from a shelf and walked over to Korra. The younger woman’s mouth was dry and her mind remained unclear. She swallowed a few times but it didn’t help douse her desire. “You seem nervous,” Kuvira suggested.

“I'm in a stranger’s house,” Korra panned.

“Stranger? We’ve met before,” Kuvira reminded her. Maybe Korra had forgotten, but the dedicated mother never forgot any of her daughter’s big moments. The thing was, Korra remembered quite vividly, and was hoping that Kuvira hadn’t. In the days after that playoff game, she had questioned if her offsides call was even legitimate. She started to blush nervously. 

“I remember. I just mean...I don’t usually go home with the parents.”

“I would hope not,” Kuvira quipped. She was standing close to Korra, just like the day she got ejected from the game. Despite how straight Korra attempted to stand, she was slightly shorter and felt incredibly small looking up into those intense green eyes. 

“The bar’s downstairs.” The peculiar soccer mom made an about face and walked toward a staircase off the kitchen. She was a lousy host when it came to showing guests around. Korra had to take big steps to keep up. The basement was chilly, both the air and the ambience. Blue uplighting on white walls made it feel like the inside of an ice palace. Goosebumps sprung up all over Korra’s skin and a chill ran down her spine. The bar was entirely made of glass and well stocked, to say the least. Kuvira didn’t ask what Korra liked to drink, she just fixed her whiskey sour and slid it across the bar top. “Tell me, do you like refereeing.” 

Korra wrapped both hands around the glass and tapped the rim with her index finger. “I do. I love kids, and sports, and referees get to enjoy both.” She sipped her drink and began to feel less uneasy. “What do you do for a living? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I design security technology. AI, robotics, that sort of thing. It’s not glamorous but it fits me.”

Korra nodded in agreement. A towering frame, a stoic persona, and an unbending will. Numbers were better suited for a woman like Kuvira because people were too fickle. The two women continued to chat until their drinks were nothing more than melted ice. The condensation dampened Korra’s hand and she rubbed her fingers together with the cool sensation.

“Here, let me get you a napkin.” Kuvira reached clear over the bar and grabbed a cocktail napkin. With one hand she gripped Korra’s wrist and with the other she wicked away the moisture. Being caught in Kuvira’s grasp made the shorter woman’s core tighten. Suddenly her breathing was uneven and she desperately avoided eye contact. Kuvira, however, wasn’t watching the napkin at all. Instead she was patiently waiting for Korra to look up, tracing the shape of her short bob, and reading her flustered body language. 

Finally, Korra couldn’t divert her eyes any longer. When she lifted her gaze she gasped at the burning desire in Kuvira’s eyes. One brow was arched and her jaw was clenched tight enough that the jagged shape could be seen in the dim blue lighting. Kuvira stood up from the bar stool next to Korra’s, hovered over her, and asked, “would you like to leave?”

Korra shook her head ‘no.’

“Would you like me to stop?”

_ Stop what? What’s happening?  _ Korra leaned back as the space between them seemed to disappear. She bumped into the bar top and couldn’t retreat any further. Still, Kuvira leaned closer.

Noticing that her wrist was still entrapped, Korra broke out of the other woman’s hold. The ease with which she did it made Kuvira hum. Seldom did she find someone unwilling to succumb to her will. She liked Korra’s strength, and persistence, and naivety. 

“I’m not some toy you can play with, Mrs. Beifong.” Korra didn’t appreciate being handled and talked to like a child. At least not without permission, and Kuvira was happy to earn it.

“I apologize. The au pair can drive you to your car if you’re ready to leave.” Though she was offering to get Korra home, Kuvira’s voice was dripping with solicitation. All Korra heard was an invitation to undress. 

_ It’s best to leave now. Just go. _ “I think I should be going.” She stood up and took an uncertain step towards the staircase, but her feet got stuck. “I’m not  _ ready _ to leave,” she said, staring at the floor.

Kuvira stretched her arm out and cusped the back of Korra’s neck. She spun her around and pulled her back within inches. Now they were so close they could feel each other’s breaths. Kuvira’s fingers gently pressed on Korra’s carotids, and the ref didn’t know if it was that or her lust making her lightheaded. 

Kuvira maintained her hold and brushed her lips against Korra’s. “Would you like me to stop?”

“No,” Korra purred into Kuvira’s mouth. 

The technician pressed into Korra and took her bottom lip into her mouth, holding her in place by the neck. Korra’s knees gave out as she sucked in a hot breath. Kuvira palmed each side of the other woman’s waist and lifted her onto the bar. Korra fell into more kisses and braced herself by grabbing fistfuls of hair. For a second she regained consciousness and worried about what they were doing.

“Rho?” 

“Rho...is sleep.” Kuvira unbuttoned the striped polo and aggressively ripped it from the buttons on down, exposing Korra’s abs. She dipped her mouth to the exposed navel and dragged her teeth up over tan breasts, to a misty neck. The warmth of her mouth made Korra moan and throw her head back. Her grip tightened in Kuvira’s hair, making the domineering woman grunt. 

“Enough of that,” she growled. Kuvira took control of Korra’s wrists and held them behind her back, lifting her off the countertop, and pinning her against the cold glass surface. The contrast of temperature with the heat rising from Korra’s body created condensation on the glass. With her free hand, Kuvira unbuttoned Korra’s pants and slid between her legs, soaking her finger tips. She felt drunk from the sensation and pressed into the wetness. 

Korra strained against the tight hold on her wrists. She wanted more, and needed more, but couldn’t break away like she had moments earlier. She whimpered at the biting on her ears and the fullness in her core getting deeper and deeper. Every stroke made her lose her breath and feeling Kuvira’s body against her back made her catch it again. Her eyes closed on their own as she began to lose control. Kuvira could feel Korra tightening around her gliding fingers until the walls began to quiver. Korra tried to stop herself but the screams fell from her lips in a crescendo of pleasure. As Korra rose to her peak, Kuvira got close and whispered, “come for me,” unraveling the younger woman completely. 

Korra was left panting and unsteady, resting all her weight on the bar. Kuvira let the shorter woman melt into her arms and walked her to the couch. She pulled her own shirt off and relieved Korra of her pants. Dexterous fingers undid Korra’s bra without even seeing the clasp. She took advantage of the soft panting and ran her tongue over Korra’s lips before kissing her hard and slow. “Would you like me to stop?”

“Don’t” Korra begged, pulling Kuvira back in. The technician’s head lifted and she traced Korra’s mouth with her finger before slipping it past two lips and onto her tongue. Korra pulled the digit further into her mouth with a sucking pressure, making sure not to break eye contact. She can feel the electricity coursing through Kuvira’s body. She reached up to touch Kuvira’s form but was met with resistance, her hands were slammed down again high above her head. 

Kuvira bent down and all her hair fell onto Korra’s exposed skin, tickling her ever so softly. The ref bucked underneath the other woman’s weight, desperately searching for the touch she needed. Kuvira obliged, licking small circles around each nipple, then trailing her tongue lower and lower. She moved Korra’s hands down to her sides where they could be properly restrained. For a moment, she hovered just above Korra’s body and enjoyed the scent of sex fuming from between her legs. But that wasn’t enough. It was the taste she was after.

Slow, longing laps of her tongue made Korra thrust her hips harder into Kuvira’s mouth. Circular movements were interrupted by a darting tongue teasing just inside, just enough to make Korra moan and clench her fist. Kuvira revelled in the control she had, drawing the other woman close to the edge, only to pause and change her focus to keep her pleading for more. Korra wrapped her legs around Kuvira’s back and finally found a way to get what she wanted. With no regard for Kuvira’s ability to breathe, Korra bucked into her mouth, and found the friction she needed to make it over the edge. “Fuck,” she cried, as it became almost too good to bear. Her legs became rigid and held Kuvira still long enough to reach her climax and come spiraling down in a fit of tremors. 

Kuvira let go of Korra’s hands so she could wrestle from between her legs. She sat up with her mouth and chin dripping in sex. She grabbed Korra’s arm, pulled her into a seated position, and kissed her, offering her a taste of herself. Korra couldn’t care less, she had taken on a one-track mind. She indulged in the wetness on Kuvira’s face, grabbing the technician’s jaw to control how her head turned. Kuvira smirked at the boldness of it all.  _ I like this one. _

At first it was soft, when Korra sat herself on the other woman's lap and kissed her. Then it was rough, biting  _ just _ hard enough to make Kuvira wince. “Fuck” she hissed in response to the pain. 

“Kind of soft,” Korra purred, still holding onto Kuvira’s face, staring her down from the higher vantage point. The insult made Kuvira laugh. Her confidence was unshakeable. “You’re not one to talk.”

Korra took the slick reply as a challenge. She maneuvered from her perch on Kuvira’s lap to the plush rug below. She unbuttoned Kuvira’s cargo pants and removed them with relative ease, surprising the taller woman for a moment before her knowing grin returned. The facial expression set Korra off and back onto the couch, only this time she rested her knee firmly between Kuvira’s legs. She could feel the throbbing through the other woman’s boy shorts. She had successfully flipped the power dynamic. “What’s your obsession with control?”

_ I’m always right. I always get what I want. I never settle.  _

“It’s not about control, it’s about being decisive. Doing something when everyone else would cower in fear.”

As Kuvira explained, Korra slowly entangled her fingers in the long black locks of hair. When she grew tired of listening she tugged Kuvira’s head back, forcing her to look up at Korra as she inhaled sharply. “Now, would you like me to stop?”

The shift caught Kuvira off guard. The lack of control was unfamiliar but hardly a concern with Korra pressed against her, holding her head still, breathing on her neck. She didn’t see the point in denying herself more. “No, go on.”

Korra slinked back to the rug and did away with the boy shorts. She wasted no time replacing them with her mouth, pushing her palms into the inside of Kuvira’s thighs, giving her access deeper and deeper. The raven haired woman fought the urge to scream and instead let out guttural moans. Her abs tensed as she felt Korra’s tongue flickering over her clit. Her toes curled and she clenched the couch cushions with her fists. Then the flickering turned to vibrating suckles that sent waves through Kuvira’s body. Her discipline and restraint was slowly evaporating. She took a fistful of chestnut hair and urged Korra to be faster and firmer, until there was nothing that could keep her from cuming. Kuvira bit her lip to keep from screaming but convulsed with ecstasy inside Korra’s mouth.

The ref didn’t let go until Kuvira’s body was still, and even then she stole licks between heavy breaths. Kuvira had to cup her face and pull her into a kiss to get the teasing to stop. They both felt incredibly worn out and fell into a tangle of limbs and hair on the couch.

* * *

Korra woke up in an all white room that she could only imagine belonged to Kuvira. She was alone in a king size bed with absolutely no clothes. Sunlight poured in through the windows and covered the down comforter that she was wrapped in. If she had to picture heaven, it would look something like this room.

She spotted a robe hanging on the door and helped herself. There was no sign of Kuvira and the house was incredibly quiet. She crept downstairs and found Rho sitting at the kitchen island while her au pair fixed breakfast. “Ms. Korra, good morning. Mrs. Beifong regrets having to leave first thing this morning. She’s left you brand new clothes in the guest bath and would like for me to drive you to your car whenever you’re ready to depart.”

The young woman’s face got hot as she stood on the stairs in the thin robe.  _ Does Rho know why I’m here? Does this nanny know? How thick are these walls? Where’s my work uniform? _

Instead of asking too many questions, she made her way to the guest bathroom and got cleaned up. The clothes were expensive and the perfect size.  _ How on Earth would Kuvira know my size? _ After getting dressed the caretaker drove her back to the park to get her car. Rho talked non-stop the entire ride but Korra didn’t mind. After all she did love kids. 

When she was finally back in her own home she dropped her keys in a glass bowl by the door. The clanking sent her mind to the night before when her body was pressed against the glass bar and being handled by Kuvira. She fanned herself with a nearby magazine and sat down on her couch.

_ Note to self: call more offsides penalties. _

  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Benefactor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira and Korra exchange favors. There's something more to their off-field relations. However, there's also another woman.

Rho sat with her legs crossed on a stool in her mother’s bathroom. There was a smaller bathroom connected to her room but something about mom’s space was comforting. Kuvira didn’t mind hosting so long as Rho promised to help clean up after. At least three nights out of the week they set up in the master bath for hairstyling, painting nails, and all sorts of primping. That evening, the loving mother stood behind her daughter and wove her hair into a single braid that reached down almost the entire length of her torso. Kuvira had a matching one that fell just between the dimples on the small of her back. When she was done braiding she tied a scarf around Rho’s hair, tilted her head back, and placed a kiss on her forehead. “All done.”

“Thank you, mommy,” Rho sang before jumping down and collecting her hair supplies. Kuvira helped gather everything, then they walked side-by-side through the empty house. Not having a man in the home was actually peaceful. Before, there was always some unspoken grievance occupying the halls and haunting the air. Baatar was affectionate, and accommodating, and soft. All the things Kuvira thought she wanted in a husband. But the more she took control of their marriage, the less satisfying it became. She grew tired of making decisions but struggled to resign from her position as the dominant spouse. Baatar’s essence did not inspire submission.

While Rho sorted her brushes and clips into drawers, Kuvira straightened out the books that lined the walls of the room. There was all kinds of literature in Rho’s library. From baby books and fairytales, to epics and encyclopedias. Every year Kuvira added to the collection, and after 7 birthdays and Christmases, almost a third of the room was covered, floor-to-ceiling, in books. Whenever Kuvira had a free night she made it a routine to put Rho to bed, and reading together was always the best part.

“You pick,” Rho suggested as she walked in on her mother being a meticulous organizer, as usual. “Hmmm,” the older woman pondered. “You might not be old enough for this one.”

The little one pouted. “Yuh huh, I am!” Kuvira smiled at the persistence and fiery spirit. She pulled down two copies of _Where The Red Fern Grows_ from a shelf Rho wasn’t even tall enough to reach. Elated to get her way, Rho dove into the covers and waited for her mother to sit so she could nestle against her larger frame. Almost in unison they peeled opened the books and flipped to the first page. “Can I go first,” Rho asked politely. Kuvira nodded and listened quietly as her daughter read through the first chapter. To be a rising second grader, her reading was incredibly advanced. She took after her parents in that way. A few words made her stumble but she breezed through the first six pages.

About halfway through Kuvira’s turn she could feel Rho’s limbs get heavy and hear her breathing get louder. She looked down to find a nodding head just moments from sleep. She slid Rho’s book from her hands and stacked both copies on the nightstand. Each would be reshelved another time, for now she wanted the little one to rest. On her way out the room she turned off the lights and a lamp flashed on, projecting constellations onto the ceiling, casting a soft ethereal glow into the room.

“Good night,” she whispered as she closed the door. Kuvira padded down the hall, back to her own room. She was quite worn out from a long week at work and happy to be winding down on a calm Friday evening. “Sage,” she called out to her artificial personal assistant that she designed and built herself. “Call Korra.”

There were a few rings before an uncertain voice answered. “Hello?”

“Korra, this is Mrs. Beifong.” Kuvira couldn’t see the other woman but she could hear the panic through the dead air. It amused her. “Are you there?”

“Yes, I’m here. Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting-”

“I apologize for the short notice but I have a favor to ask.”

Korra froze again, leaving the receiver silent. How was she so unsettled when Kuvira was miles away, unable to touch or grab or tease. She shook her head to clear the buzzing and managed to respond. “I’m all ears.”

“Rho’s au pair will be taking a leave next week. I have another caretaker scheduled to come in every day except Friday. Would you happen to be available that night?”

The ref thought for a beat about the request. She was working the second round of the playoffs that day and wasn’t sure if she’d have the energy to babysit, or whatever Kuvira needed her to do. “That’s going to be a long day for me, Mrs. Beifong. I don’t know if I can.”

“You wouldn’t work for free. I’m offering $50 an hour for your time. Rho seems to be quite fond of you,” Kuvira said. Her confidence never wavered as Korra contemplated turning down the job. Kuvira knew good and well that she wasn’t hanging up the phone without a ‘yes.’

Korra liked the sound of the pay and knew that Rho was a fan of hers. It didn’t take much more than that to agree to the terms.

“Great. I’ll send someone to get you Friday and bring you to the field for the playoffs. You can leave with us directly after.” Kuvira sounded less like she was offering and more like she was issuing orders. Really, it was _just_ the latter and _none_ of the former, leaving little room for Korra to say ‘no.’

“Sounds good. I’ll see you and Rho on Friday,” Korra replied. The conversation was so short she barely had time to wonder how Kuvira even got her number. _Who is this woman; James Bond?_

* * *

There was five minutes of playing time left and no extra time on the clock. The War Eagles were in a 0-0 stalemate with a team called _The_ _Snails_. The name infuriated Kuvira to no end. _Snails are slow and disgusting. What a worthless mascot._ Rho and her teammates struggling against such a team made matters worse.

Kuvira couldn’t sit at all. She paced the sideline and signaled her daughter with hand motions and pointed looks. As the girls set up an attack, Kuvira grabbed two fistfuls of her cargo pants and hiked them up so she could squat down and focus. She called out the play in her head. _4-4-2 formation, striker up the left wing, back pass across the field to the streaking player, attack the goal._ Her eyes tracked Rho sprinting upfield and controlling the pass from the wing. For all of two seconds the ball was floating in the air and Kuvira held her breath.

The ball flew into the back of the net just as time expired. Kuvira calmly rose to her feet as the field exploded with celebrations and cheers. Rho’s momentum carried her into the goal, she retrieved her game ball, and turned around to a stampede of teammates that tackled her to the ground. The parents and coaches jogged out onto the field to join the team. Kuvira reached into the pile of screaming girls, pulled Rho up from the bottom, and lifted her up onto one shoulder. “Absolutely phenomenal, young lady! Rho The Conqueror does it again!”

The tiny girl was beyond herself with excitement and pride. On her mother’s shoulder she was nine feet tall and felt like a giant. Her teammates chanted her name and everyone showered her with compliments and praise. This was a game she wouldn’t soon forget.

Korra stood across the field and took in the view of two Beifong women. It was hard for her to reconcile the image of Kuvira doting over her daughter, and the image of her being on top, staring with a primitive lust in her eyes. She knew it was the same woman, but with two distinct sides, like a coin. Korra wondered what drove her to flip between faces. What made her tick?

Kuvira noticed Korra watching from across the field and shot her a salacious smile. Well, maybe not _salacious_ , but it felt dirty to the ref. There was a magnetic pull that drew Korra in and she began mindlessly walking towards Kuvira. The excitement unfolding around the towering woman only made her stoic stature more alluring. Korra stopped about 6 feet away with half-a-dozen children standing between them. Still, their eyes were trained on each other until someone stole Kuvira’s attention.

There was a woman approaching in business attire and a leather binder in her hand. She was managing to traverse the grass in 4 inch heels, which made her taller than Kuvira. She tapped the mother’s unoccupied shoulder to gain her attention, and to Korra, the subtle gesture seemed intimate. _Who is this chick?_

Kuvira sat Rho down and gave the businesswoman her undivided attention. They distanced themselves from the crowd and turned away, making it impossible to read their lips. _Does everything have to be so painfully mysterious with her?_

When the two women were done chatting privately, Kuvira returned her eyes to Korra and waved her over. _What now?_ The ref walked as confidentially as possible toward the intimidating pair and was introduced to the stranger. “Korra, this is Asami Sato, the CFO of the Youth Soccer Organization. Ms. Sato, this is Korra, one of your most dedicated referees.” Even though Kuvira spoke with an immensely dry and professional tone, the Korra blushed at the glowing recommendation.

Asami extended her hand for a shake. “Not many people earn Mrs. Beifong’s approval. Count yourself lucky,” she said. She was smiling at Korra but it didn’t mask her suspicion as she sized up the shorter woman. “I look forward to speaking with you about the coordinator position. See what you’re really made of.”

“The what,” Korra asked blankly. What did she just walk into? 

Asami chuckled at the naivety. Apparently, not everyone was accustomed to Kuvira’s ways. Mrs. Beifong was known to set things in motion without much consideration for what others did, or didn’t, want. Her own judgement was council enough.

“The Youth Soccer Organization needs a referee coordinator. It’s my belief that you’re a good fit for the position,” Kuvira explained. Her face remained even and revealed nothing of her intentions, making it even harder for Korra to figure out what was happening. Asami added some additional context. “Mrs. Beifong is our primary benefactor and her opinion on managerial hires is incredibly influential.”

“Wow! I’m not sure what to say. Thank you so much for considering me at all,” Korra gushed. Her initial bewilderment was replaced with gratitude. She always thought that she’d have to give up refereeing one day to get a better paying job. Now she wouldn’t have to make that compromise.

Kuvira placed her hand on the small of Korra’s back. “It’s no problem at all. Ms. Sato will contact you with interview details.” The hand was warm and heavy as it settled into the curve of Korra’s spine, sending shockwaves through her body. Kuvira’s touch was intoxicating like a shot of dark liquor. It made Korra lightheaded.

Asami noticed the well placed hand and raised her brow quizzically. She knew that gesture well. She had experienced it herself. She remembered the fire that set ablaze in the pit of her stomach everytime it happened. At that moment, she was missing it badly. She cleared her throat to silence her racing thoughts. “Well...I won’t keep you all. Enjoy your weekend Mrs. Beifong. Hopefully we can speak again soon.” There was something needy about Asami’s salutation but Korra figured she had imagined it and Kuvira knew it was not the time to answer such a need.

* * *

The Beifong residence was expansive. It was too much space for a family of three, yet alone a family of two plus a few visitors. Korra wondered if they originally wanted more kids but didn’t dare to ask. Her curiosity felt intrusive and she didn’t want to offend Kuvira, especially after she secured Korra a job interview.

The ref and her favorite soccer player were killing time in the home theatre. They had pilfered snacks and drinks from the kitchen and picked out a Disney movie to watch. They giggled, oohed and aahed, and cried, despite already knowing the plot. The movie finished around 9:30PM and Rho fell asleep before the credits began to roll. Korra swept the little girl up into her arms and carried her to bed. Halfway to her destination, with the sleeping girl dangling haphazardly, she was greeted by Kuvira returning from her firm’s summer gala. She was wearing a forest green cocktail dress that hugged her body in all the right places, outlined her curves, and accentuated her musculature.

If it wasn’t for her sheer will power, Korra might have dropped Rho as she drank in the other woman’s image. “Rho’s sleep,” she announced uselessly. _No shit! She can obviously see that! Idiot!_

“I noticed,” Kuvira replied flatly. She stepped out of her pumps and walked to the kitchen, enjoying the cool marble tiles under her sore feet. The younger woman was entranced. She couldn’t peel her eyes off of Kuvira. 

The technician disappeared into a cellar beside the fridge that Korra had not noticed before. To be fair, her first time in the house was…hectic. Kuvira reemerged with a decade old bottle of merlot, uncorked it, and poured herself a healthy serving. As she was lifting the drink to her lips she realized that Korra was still standing at the bottom of the stairs. “Is there something you need?”

_Yes. I can name so many things I need you to do to me._

“No! Sorry! Let me just…” Korra scurried up to the second floor and got Rho squared away. She contemplated leaving right out to avoid embarrassing herself further. Kuvira seemed unsettled and Korra wasn’t sure that it was a good time to linger even though she desperately wanted to reenact their previous night together.

She tip-toed down the stairs and tried to make a beeline for the door. Her plan was to call an Uber and deal with her needs at home, but Kuvira caught her trying to escape. “I haven’t dismissed you yet.”

The words shot through Korra’s body like lightning, cementing her where she stood. _Fuck. This looks bad?_

“Is it 11:00 yet?”

 _No,_ Korra said internally.

Kuvira continued as if she could hear her thoughts. “I believe you owe me your services for another hour and a half. Come. Sit.”

 _Shit, shit, shit, shit!_ The younger woman spun around on one foot and crept back to the kitchen. The chairs at the island were tall, requiring her to hop a little to be seated. Kuvira hadn’t even looked up from her glass. She was circling an adroit finger around its rim, making the vessel chime with vibration. Her lack of words was both frightening and tantalizing, and Korra bit her bottom lip to hide both emotions. Eventually, she decided to explain.

“I wasn’t sneaking out. You just seemed tired, so I wanted to give you space.”

“You’re right, Korra. I am tired. Just not tired of you.”

Intense green eyes locked onto Korra’s and made it difficult for her to breathe. Most of her life she had navigated interactions like this with much more confidence but Kuvira stole that from her, forced her to shrink, and took her will to protest. A warmth began to build in her core and her mouth got dry as all the moisture in her body pooled between her legs.

“Could I have a glass of that...whatever it is?” Kuvira retrieved a second wine glass and filled it for Korra. She split her fingers on either side of the stem and pushed it across the countertop. The younger woman reached to take it and brushed against Kuvira’s long fingers, reacquainting herself with how soft they were. She drank her merlot much faster than recommended, unconcerned with the aromas, or the accents, or the aged taste. A single blood-red drop escaped from the corner of her mouth. Korra swiped it away and sucked the bitterness off her thumb without breaking eye contact. Kuvira’s patience ran out. 

The finely dressed woman walked behind Korra and signaled for her hand. When Korra obliged she was led upstairs to Kuvira’s room, the all white heaven from the other morning. The space was as pristine as she remembered. She might have stood there forever, admiring the roomscape, if it weren’t for the thud of the door closing and the clink of the lock turning. She swiveled her head halfway to catch Kuvira out the corner of her eye. Just then, she felt a wandering hand glide down her back and over the curve of her ass. “The lock is to keep people out. Not to keep you in. If you want to go, you can.”

_Why does she bother with this? Why would I leave? How could I leave?_

“I’m fine right here,” Korra breathed. Kuvira’s heady scent made her lose focus for a tick. If it weren’t for the steady hand behind her, she would have lost her balance. 

“Good. Take this off,” Kuvira instructed firmly, lifting Korra’s shirt off her back. While the shorter woman undressed, Kuvira went to her walk-in closet and returned without her dress, just lingerie, and something in her hand. Korra stood there timidly, naked in the middle of the room, rubbing her own arm to soothe the goosebumps cropping up. She could barely make out what Kuvira was holding but most of her attention was consumed by the lace clinging to the other woman’s chiseled form.

“Bed.” 

Korra hesitated, unsure if it was a command or observation, but made her way onto the cloud-like king. Kuvira followed behind and made quick work of flipping her over, wrapping her hands behind her back with silk straps, and using a knee to spread her legs. Korra let her face sink into the comforter to keep from screaming so soon, her heart rate was rising already. 

Kuvira cupped between Korra’s legs, lifted her hips just off the bed, and slid through the wetness dripping from inside. Korra pushed into the soaked digits, looking for more pressure. More friction. More everything. But suddenly, as fast it came, Kuvira’s touch was gone, and Korra gasped at the cessation of pleasure. She tried to grind her hips into the blankets to steal some satisfaction but she didn’t have much time before the older woman was back. Ankle cuffs attached to the bedposts stole her last bit of freedom, she could barely move.

Korra craned her neck trying to see Kuvira, to get a glimpse of how lustful her gaze must have been, but her efforts were futile. She squirmed with anticipation before feeling a cool silicone girth pressing against her clit, forcing her to inhale sharply, “Kuvira.” The name escaped her before she could swallow it, inspiring a sensual vengeance in the other woman.

Kuvira spiked a brow and glared at her prey. She bent down and clasped her hand around Korra’s neck, pinning the side of her face to the sheets. “It’s Mrs. Beifong.”

“Y-yes, Mrs. Beifong,” Korra moaned. The dildo teasing her clit made for a fine motivator. 

“Good girl,” Kuvira purred. She rewarded the compliance by bracing herself on the small of Korra’s back with one arm, and guiding her length inside with her free hand. There was no stopping the moans that erupted from Korra’s throat. She couldn’t remember how long it had been since someone fucked her like this. The strokes were even, deep, and attentive. Kuvira listened for the hitch in Korra’s breath and returned to the same spot. Again. And again. And again. She could feel Korra’s body getting tense and pulling against the restraints, which only made the technician more determined. 

As if the fullness wasn’t enough, suddenly Kuvira was reaching down to finger small, swift circles around Korra’s clit, inspiring uncontrollable whimpers and tremors. Korra couldn’t take much more stimulation as her breathing got erratic and her mind unraveled. The dominatrix synchronized her fingers and hips until Korra tightened around the dildo, preventing Kuvira from pulling out. _No problem_. She resorted to smaller thrusts that took her deeper inside. Every bit of movement made Korra cry out in breathy screams. “Oh fuck, Mrs. Beifong...Fuck.”

Kuvira leaned forward and nipped Korra’s ear before whispering, “stop trying to fight it. _Give me_ ... _what I want_.” 

Then it all came crashing down. Korra practically blacked out as the bed began to rattle under her climax. Every muscle in her body quivered wildly. It took a considerable amount of time for her to ride out her orgasm.

Kuvira waited for the shaking to cease before carefully sliding out and undoing the silk ties and ankle cuffs. Korra’s languid form relaxed into the bedding so she didn’t notice Kuvira leave to put away the toys. Before the other woman returned, she stopped in a doorway and enjoyed the view of two gently rising and falling breasts. The younger woman looked so peaceful, and vulnerable, and Kuvira had a perplexing desire to take care of her. She slid into the bed and pulled Korra into her arms so their chests were flesh against each other. She laid lazy kisses on Korra’s lips to clear the fog from her head. _She’s interesting. Strong but…soft. I’ll keep her around._

Korra regained focus and moaned into Kuvira’s mouth. She pressed into the taller woman and lifted her thigh between Kuvira’s legs. “Am I allowed to say your first name now?”

“If you’d like to, yes.”

“Kuvira, what is it you want from me?”

Before answering, the technician bit Korra’s lip, eliciting a silky gasp. “What you’ll come to learn about me is that I want for nothing. Once I decide I like something, it’s already mine.”

“So, I’m yours?” Korra’s voice cracked when she asked. What answer was she looking for? Did she truly want to know? Her cyan eyes scanned Kuvira’s face for information but only found an intent stillness. 

“Correct.” Kuvira leaned into another warm kiss and smiled into Korra’s lips. The decisive response made Korra’s body hum with excitement. After moving from home to play soccer semi-professionally, she had been living a relatively solitary life. Belonging to someone was appealing. 

Using the knee that was pressed into Kuvira, the smaller woman flipped herself on top, and pushed her weight down teasingly. The thin lace separating Korra’s thigh from Kuvira’s sex was soaked with need. It dampened more as Korra scraped her teeth down Kuvira’s neck and chest, then retraced her path with a skilled tongue to soothe the pain. 

The technician enjoyed how it hurt just enough to want more. Each of her hands were spread across Korra’s ass, guiding her into a slow, hard grind. If it were up to her, she would have kept that up until she got what she needed, but Korra had other plans. She swiped Kuvira’s hands away and sat up on her knees. Her fingers hooked around the lacy underwear and removed them. Then, with unexpected agility, Korra swung a leg over and spun around so her head was between two muscular legs, her waist over Kuvira’s face. While her intention was to taste Kuvira, she didn’t mind the hungry moan that preceded the other woman’s probing tongue.

But, Korra didn’t let her own pleasure distract her. She lowered her head and took Kuvira into her mouth, sucking gently and lapping up the wetness. Every time her tongue dipped inside she felt a thumb press into her core, causing her to moan into Kuvira. The taller woman tightened her abs, trying to hold herself together long enough to make Korra cum again, but she was being devoured excruciatingly slow, pushing her closer to the edge.

“Faster,” Kuvira demanded with the slightest hint of anguish, but Korra was uninterested in listening. She kept her measured, deliberate pace, knowing Kuvira would have to succumb to her eventually. Her hands moved to the top of the thighs on either side of her, keeping them still, forcing Kuvira to accept only what she was given and nothing more. Korra almost suffocated herself as she fed her own selfish needs. The scent of it, the slickness, the throbbing against her tongue - it was inebriating.

As expected, Kuvira became undone like Korra had never seen. She was unable to maintain her quiet, aggressive demeanor as she began begging for more. Her hands grabbed at raven locks and held Korra firmly in place while she bucked into her mouth. “Please...don’t stop. Right there…” Korra wouldn’t dare, not even as the seizing became full-bodied and waves of ecstasy rocked Kuvira over the precipice. 

When the cries and thrashing subsided, the younger woman rolled onto her side and laid her head on Kuvira’s thigh. She felt a playful kiss on her pelvic bone and it made her jump, she was still so sensitive. Korra needed to recoup, so she wiggled away from Kuvira’s wandering mouth, and moved her head onto her abs. 

Mindlessly, the exhausted mother began to toy with the short hairs stuck to Korra’s misty skin. The touch was soothing, and almost put her to sleep, but she fought it off to ask, “could I just stay here tonight? I know I’m off the clock by now but I’m spent.”

Kuvira chuckled and tucked a stray lock behind Korra’s ear. “Of course,” she replied tenderly. The quiet that followed seemed like it would carry them off into dreamland but Kuvira broke the silence once more. “I have a dinner meeting with Ms. Sato tomorrow. Would you mind watching Rho again?”

Korra’s eyes shot open at hearing Asami’s name. The darkness masked her bothered expression. _Dinner meeting? What the fuck is that? I knew there was something with them._ She tried to lie her way out of it. “I’m not sure, I have to check my calendar tomorrow morning.”

“I suspect that you’re unsure because of who I’m meeting with.” Kuvira guessed correctly. After only meeting once, Asami and Korra were suspicious of each other’s roles in Mrs. Beifong’s life. Korra felt a little embarrassed that she was so easy to read. 

She turned her head to look up at the older woman and found a sobering gaze. “I can do it. I...I’m not sure why I didn’t want to.”

A coy smirk could hardly be seen on Kuvira’s face with only the moonlight lighting the room. “I think you all should meet. I have a feeling you two have a lot in common.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt very compelled to continue this but this chapter turned into uninspired filler. The next chapter will be the last and most explicit. K, bye!


	3. Entangled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra reconcile their roles in Kuvira's life.

Dancing candlelight lit up West Balton’s finest restaurant. The main dining room featured white table clothes, plush upholstered chairs, and polished cutlery. While most people would reserve a night at Le Dirigeant for important celebrations, Kuvira saw it as nothing more than a casual evening eatery. The waitlist for reservations could be three months long during the travel season, but the circumstances of others never applied to Kuvira. The head chef held a standing reservation for Mrs. Beifong so she never had to wait. The gracious accommodation allowed her to frequent the business and use it as a regular meeting space.

Kuvira and Asami shared a booth toward the back of the restaurant so they wouldn’t be disturbed. A slim man in a suit, with a napkin draped over his arm, approached the pair and took their drink orders. He promptly returned with a bottle of sauvignon blanc and a chiller for the table. Kuvira glanced at the bottle as it was presented to her and waved in approval. When the man left again, she lifted the glass to her lips, leaving her eyes locked on Asami. This was not their first dinner together. A sizable donation to the soccer league warranted occasional meetings between The Beifongs and the CFO. At first, it would be a threesome of Baatar, Kuvira, and Asami on these kinds of nights. Then more and more frequently, Kuvira would go alone, picking Asami’s brain about things unrelated to finances. After the divorce, they met more often, lingered much longer after their meals, and barely spoke of donations at all.

Asami could feel Kuvira staring and resolved to keep her head down. She used a fingernail to pick at the hem of her dinner napkin and focused on breathing as evenly as possible. Being across from Kuvira had not been this unnerving in months. Only a few weeks prior they were in the exact same place, talking about cinema, and shooting each other suggestive looks. There was no uneasiness then, but the air was full of it now. Asami hadn’t forgotten the exchange she witnessed between Kuvira and Korra. She stored the image in her brain and replayed it a thousand times. In her daydreams she could see soft, smooth fingers laying on Korra’s back, a pinky brushing the bit of exposed brown skin that the striped uniform didn’t cover. She remembered the blush on Korra’s cheeks and the possessive look in Kuvira’s eyes. The memory was making her head hurt.

“Are you going to avoid looking at me all night?”

 _Of course she notices. Of course._ “I couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Asami said, tearing her eyes from the table to meet Kurvira’s emerald gaze.

The older woman chuckled under her breath. “I find you two to be so similar.”

 _‘You two?’ She can’t be talking about her right now._ “Who do you mean?”

“You and the referee, Ms. Sato. You’re both so bullish to the outside world, but really you want to be controlled.” Kuvira’s voice sounded lower than usual. There was a devilish bass in her tone. 

Asami’s eyes widened at the blunt, and woefully accurate, comparison. Women in her past would gravel, beg, and plead to merely be thought of, but Kuvira was not like other women. Her statuesque face gave you nothing. Her frame was intimidating. Her confidence was mesmerizing. Everything about her demanded submission and Asami had given in. “I wouldn’t say I want to be _controlled_. I hate being told what to do…” she said, then paused to gather her thoughts. “I know what I want, and what I want is you.”

Kuvira smiled into another sip of her drink. “You’re splitting hairs and I want to reassure you that you don’t have to. I’m aware that you want me, because if you didn’t, I couldn’t give you the control you desire.” She sat her glass down and leaned forward, bracing her elbows on the table. “I continue to be appreciative of what you offer me and that hasn’t changed because of Korra.”

A look of relief brightened Asami’s face under the candlelight. She let out a breath that she was unconsciously holding while Kuvira spoke. The jealousy simmered away as she basked in knowing that she was wanted, maybe even needed. “What exactly do I offer you,” Asami asked coyishly. 

Kuvira returned to her reclining position and said, “A challenge.”

* * *

It was shortly before midnight and the house had been still for hours. Rho was dreaming, the kitchen had been tidied, and all that was left was for Kuvira to return so Korra could leave. The babysitter sat in the middle of an oversized sectional and stared up at the 80 inch screen mounted above the living room mantle. A gray light illuminated her face in the darkness. There’s no movement in the house besides her blinking eyelids. 

As another episode of a crime drama came to an end, the sound of the rod iron fence opening rang through the house. Korra craned her neck to see the door to the garage near the kitchen, and before it opened she could hear two distinct voices coming from outside. _You’ve got to be kidding me_. 

Asami swayed ever so slightly as she stepped into the house. Her fifth glass of wine was making its presence known. Like muscle memory, she took a few steps, reached around the doorframe, and turned on the lights, just as she's done dozens of times before. She was laughing at something that was barely funny and straining to keep her eyes open to see where she was walking. One misplaced step sent her stumbling into the cabinets. Kuvira hooked her arm around Asami’s waist to keep her from falling over. “I’m going to get you some water.”

“Oh, thank you,” Asami said between bubbly laughs. Korra watched from the couch with a gaping mouth. Her face got hot and noticeably red. _I’m so dumb_ . _Why did I agree to this? As if she was going to choose me_. She sank down into the couch cushions and turned off the TV, hoping she hadn't been seen. Kuvira was too observant, however, and called out to her.

“Did everything go smoothly here?” 

Korra peeked over the back of the couch to confirm that the question was for her. She forced out a response, “Definitely. Everything went great.” She got up and made her way to the front door, trying to ignore how loving Kuvira looked as she refilled Asami’s glass of water.

“I know you’re not technically working for me at this moment, but I thought you might stay for a while,” Kuvira said to Korra. She placed the water carafe onto a tray, along with three glasses, a bowl of ice, scissors, and some towels. Asami went about grabbing the tray and strutting to the staircase feigning indifference towards their conversation. Korra observed them quietly as she weighed her options. _This can’t be good. It might be good. How would this work? I could fuck Ms. Sato, so there’s that. The skirt suit didn’t do her justice at all. You know what? Just do it, Korra. Don’t be a pussy._

“If I’m being invited, I suppose I can stay.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously, shifting her weight as she stood between the stairs and the exit. Asami smiled softly and offered Korra her hand. “You’re invited now.”

Korra hesitantly accepted the other woman’s offer and let go of the tension in her shoulders. 

“Ms. Sato, could you take Korra up to the room?” 

Asami complied and climbed the stairs with Korra in tow. The ref was expecting to be taken to the white room but they walked right past that door and further down the hall to a more secluded part of the house. 

They came to a door that looked different than the others. _Is this door metal? Oh god, it is! Why does she need a metal door?_ Asami pushed into it, the painted alloy clinking against the tray, and the heaviness dragging across the carpet. There was uplighting similar to the basement, but instead of blue it was orange, almost red. If Kuvira’s room was heaven, this room was hell.

Korra couldn’t find any one thing to look at. There were a few chests along the far wall, four posts in the floor, a sprawling bed with thin sheets, and a large armoire. A small restroom occupied one corner and a throne-like chair sat in the other. _What is all this?_

As her head continued to spin with apprehension, Asami sat the tray down and poured Korra a glass of water. She left her hand underneath the cup as Korra drank, ensuring she finished it all. “Hydration is important,” the businesswoman explained. She placed the glass back with the others and returned to standing by Korra. They stood so close that their fronts were brushing past one another. Asami left her arms hanging to her side but trapped Korra’s fingers between her own. It was beautiful sight to see the shorter woman waiting pensively. “I see why Kuvira likes you,” she said under a sultry breath. Her lips came painfully close to Korra’s but never touched, causing the younger woman to close her eyes to regain her composure. _Yes, I’d definitely fuck Ms. Sato._

Their hands remained entangled as Asami backed Korra up against a wall. The impact made Korra wince but she was immediately soothed by the feeling of breasts pressed to her body and airy kisses on her neck. “Let me get you ready.”

First a slim fitting shirt, then a black bra, then low waist jeans, then underwear - all were shed into a pile on the floor. Asami let her eyes wander while she undressed Korra and her hands followed suit. Unlike Kuvira’s watchful eye, Asami made Korra feel at ease, like she wasn’t naked at all. Her touch was softer, frivolous, unplanned. There weren't any expectations, she didn’t demand anything, she just relished in exploring Korra’s body, and Korra had no complaints.

“You’ve never been in here before,” Asami assumed as her hands kept dancing across endless brown skin. Korra nodded silently because that’s all she could manage. Asami cupped her face and ghosted her lips across Korra’s mouth. 

“Do you know what she does here?” 

This time Korra shook her head ‘no.’ She felt drunk resting her head in Asami’s hands. 

“This isn’t for the faint of heart. You have to want to be here.” The CFO tilted Korra’s head back so she could see her cyan eyes. “Do you want to be here?”

Another nod.

“Oh no, Korra, little Bunny. You have to use your words.”

That was going to be difficult for the referee. There was a lump in her throat that wouldn’t dissipate. She could barely breathe, yet alone talk. Every one of her senses was stimulated, from the smell of Asami’s Chanel perfume, to the cool air circulating in the room. Korra wasn’t sure that she could sort through her thoughts and form coherent sentences. She managed a few disjointed words.

“I do. Yes.”

“Good, Bunny,” Asami purred. Her touch went from tender to unyielding, catching Korra off guard, making it easy to get her onto the bed. To be slim, Asami was exceptionally strong, and well-practiced in taking control. Before Korra, Asami was the only woman who had managed to subdue Kuvira to any extent at all. The younger woman made for less of a challenge. 

Kuvira’s handcuffs were just for fun, barely any restraint at all. The ankle cuffs were an added treat. But this room was not for niceties or cute sex play. This room was Kuvira’s lair and it was reserved for strictly business. Asami pushed Korra onto her knees in the middle of the mattress and pulled three long silk ropes from the nearest trunk. It began harmless enough, wrapping one rope around Korra’s chest, over her shoulders, lifting her breasts up and stimulating her nipples. Then Asami knotted the rope behind Korra’s back, and laced the silk between her arms until they were pinned down. Korra was left with control of fingers and nothing more. 

Asami crawled around to admire her work. Two chiseled arms strapped together, perfectly aligned with the spine. _Like fine art_. She pressed her hand between Korra’s shoulder blades to test the other woman’s balance. As expected, she was off-kilter, and quickly fell face first onto the bed. The second rope was tied around the left ankle and left thigh, folding Korra at the knee, forcing her hips to spread. The third rope was used on the right side, ensuring she was unable to move. 

Finally, Asami was done and quite pleased with her efforts. Korra was fully bound, ass in the air, unable to do anything except submit. A thought crossed Asami’s mind and her green eyes got dark in the fiery light. She knew she should wait for Kuvira but her patience had worn thin. She slowly lowered herself on top of Korra and dropped her lips just next to a listening ear. “You comfortable, Bunny?”

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Words, Korra, say some words. Say them out loud._

“I am.”

That’s all Asami needed to hear. Two thin fingers found their way inside Korra, slow and deep. It was a surprise for them both, how wet it was, how tight it felt, how easily they melted into each other. Asami wanted to make Korra cum, hear her scream, taste it after. But she knew better than to change Kuvira’s plans, so she settled for teasing. Short, quick flicks of her wrist made Korra moan. Asami curled her finger into the g-spot and taunted her until she couldn’t keep from begging.

“Asami, please.”

“Oh, Bunny. Begging gets you nothing here and being so informal will get you punished. Mind what you say.”

As if Korra’s needy cries summoned her, Kuvira calmly strolled into the room and locked the door behind herself. Stray hairs had escaped from her bun and were framing her impassive face. She rolled up her sleeves with deliberate care and walked to the bed with a thoughtfully spiked brow. Asami began to worry that she had gone too far. She retracted her fingers slowly and sat back on her heels, waiting for instructions.

“Hmmmm,” Kuvira hummed. “Sorry about Ms. Sato. Patience is not her strong suit.” She grabbed the fabric of her slacks and hiked them up to squat in front of Korra. She hooked a finger under her chin to get her attention. “Doing okay?”

Korra’s eyes were brimming with libido. She scanned Kuvira’s face wantonly, looking for some promise of pleasure to come. She had never been made to wait like this, with no means of servicing herself. “Yes,” she said breathlessly, earning a salacious grin. Kuvira asked for Asami’s hand, and without breaking eye contact with the ref, she drew two fingers into her mouth. They were same fingers that were sinking into Korra just moments before. “Good,” she declared.

_Is she talking about my comfort or the way I taste?_

Kuvira rose to her feet and Asami quickly moved to stand by her side. “If you weren’t so transfixed on Korra, you would be ready by now,” she quipped to Asami. The businesswoman diverted her eyes before slipping out of her dress. She waited silently while Kuvira rummaged through another chest to find a flogger. It had thick leather falls that felt soft when gliding across the skin, but stung when they were whipped. Kuvira brushed the inside of Asami’s thigh with the tassels and let them slither against her body as she raised the handle to Asami's chin. The dominatrix bore into her counterpart with her eyes, relaying her disappointment, then began speaking to Korra. “I don’t _take_ control. it’s _given_ to me willingly. If you want to stop, you’ll need to say ‘mercy.’ Is that clear?”

“Yes,” Korra managed to eek out while she suffered in her binds. The one-word answer was not enough for Kuvira, the falls snapped against Korra’s arm, making a heavy thud sound, leaving her skin red and buzzing. She sucked in a breath and shut her eyes from the dizzying pain. “Yes, what?” Kuvira asked with a raspy, lust laden voice. 

Korra clenched her jaw trying to focus again. Asami’s precaution about being formal shouldn’t have been taken lightly. “Yes, Mrs. Beifong.” 

“That’s better. Maybe you’ll get to cum after all.” Kuvira handed the whip to Asami and took a seat in the corner chair. Asami tightened her fingers around the shaft and the rush she felt enlivened every nerve in her body. This was her favorite part. 

Quickly she positioned herself like before, behind Korra and hovering over her form. She suddenly had even greater resolve to take things slow. Her arm reached around and pinched Korra’s nipple under the silk ties. “Fuck,” Korra gasped, shortly followed by another bite of the whip. 

“If you want to scream, you need to ask,” Asami instructed before pinching again. This time Korra bit down hard on her lip and swallowed her whimpers. Two adroit fingers continued to play, intensifying the throbbing between Korra’s legs, forcing her to bite down on the sheets. 

Asami reveled in seeing Korra’s visible, agonizing ardor. She decided she had waited long enough and abandoned perked nipples for a swollen clit. First, she tested Korra’s will with soft swipes of her finger tips, providing barely any pressure at all. In return she heard labored breathing, and faint mewling, so she pressed more firmly and circled slowly, drawing out each movement.

“I- please can I scream?” Korra’s voice was so desperate.

Asami ignored the request and continued, a litter faster and a little firmer, evoking the reaction she wanted. Korra lost control and let out a debauched holler. She would rather suffer under the whip than hold back anymore. And she took her punishment well. 

The falls slapped against her ass after every scream, and they began erupting from her lungs without pause. Asami dipped her thumb inside to massage the g-spot while she continued to caress the clit. Korra’s heart rate spiked, her cries got louder, the punishment got harder. She didn’t care. “Don’t stop...please, don’t stop!”

But the pleasing did stop, and rather abruptly at that. _Oh no, she said don’t beg. No, no, no, no. Why would you beg?_ Asami lapped up the sex dripping down her palm and even the sounds made Korra ache. “Mrs. Beifong doesn’t like begging,” the businesswoman reiterated. On cue, Kuvira stood up from her comfortable vantage point, and walked back to the bed. “Beggars, have to watch,” she husked.

Asami stepped off the bed and went to stand face-to-face with Kuvira. They stood just in front of Korra at the edge of the mattress, and if she wanted to she could’ve run her tongue across Asami’s thigh. Instead, she was made to watch while the raven haired woman unbuttoned Kuvira’s shirt ,then fell to her knees to undo the buttons of her slacks using only teeth. Slowly, Kuvira became undressed and Asami had access to everything she wanted. What Korra wouldn’t give to trade places.

Kuvira took up a fistful of Asami’s hair to keep her still, then pressed into her mouth. Two sets of lips met and the heat was tantalizing. Painted lips split open for a darting tongue that lavished every fold it found. As much as Kuvira had control of Asami’s hair, Asami had a certain control as well. She spread her fingers across the back of the taller woman’s thighs and pulled Kuvira deeper into her mouth. Korra was barely lucid as she watched, all the blood in her body was swelling between her legs. She decided she’d be obedient if only she could have what was right in front of her. For the moment she could only hope to be satisfied, her pussy dripping onto the sheets. 

Kuvira's knees got weak and she grabbed Asami’s neck with her free hand to stabilize. The CFO knew then that she was close to getting her way. One of her hands moved from Kuvira’s thigh to her opening, and fingered the puddly entrance, making the surrounding muscles quiver. Kuvira let out a guttural groan and her hips began to shake from the orgasm ripping through her body. Asami continued to lick, even through the bucking, and wouldn’t have stopped if she didn’t feel Kuvira pulling her to her feet. They shared a damp kiss, breathing in the scent of Asami’s hard work. “Good, girl,” Kuvira whispered. 

Then her attention turned to her rope bunny, whose face was flushed and hungry. “Do you plan to behave?”

Korra nodded frantically and replied, “yes!” 

Kuvira handed Asami the flogger and was given a girthy strap in return. She slid into the harness and took her position behind Korra. Before giving her what she desperately wanted, Kuvira rubbed the tip through her folds, deliberately lingering on her clit, making Korra gasp. Kuvira realized that she was going to enjoy taking things slow. Her cock spread Korra open and filled her core. She clenched around it, almost immediately on the edge. Kuvira pulled out just enough to leave the tip in and let Korra drip onto the dildo until it was soaked. Then she dove in again, hard enough to make their thighs clap together. “Mrs. Beifong,” Korra screamed.

“Yes?” Kuvira delivered another hungry thrust.

“I…” The next thrust cut Korra's sentence off. 

“You what?” Yet another steals her breath.

“I need to scream,” Korra insisted. Kuvira had a solution in mind and gave Asami a knowing look. Ms. Sato raised one foot onto the bed and grabbed Korra's face, lifting it so she could see how close she was to Asami’s pelvis. The younger woman’s eyes got big and she inhaled the musk drifting into her nose. She wanted to devour Asami as much as she wanted to cum, and at least one wish was granted. 

Asami lowered herself into Korra’s mouth and began to grind into her eager tongue. For every push of Kuvira's strap, Korra would hum into Asami’s clit to muffle the screams. The sound vibrated through Asami’s pussy, making her clench her thighs to keep from collapsing. _How is Korra doing this with no hands?_

Watching her bottom writhe against the dick while eating so fervently, made Kuvira’s entire body heat up. She became fraught with desire to see Korra and Asami find ecstasy together. The strokes sped up and so did Korra’s tongue. Both women began unraveling. Kuvira wound her hips down until she was as deep as possible, pushing just above Korra’s ass to arch her back, and stroking her spot until there was nothing keeping her tethered to the ground.

Korra’s entire body seized with pleasure, for a moment she didn’t even breathe. She sucked Asami’s clit into her mouth and let the thrumming from her throat send the businesswoman over the edge. They both succumbed to the gushing heat in their cores, shaking uncontrollably. After a few moments they pulled away, gently disconnecting from one another. 

Asami steadied herself before laying on the bed. Her muscles were weak but she made sure to untie Korra’s binds. Kuvira grabbed two towels from the tray and filled them with ice. By the time she got to bed, Korra was free and stretched out on her back. The other two women massaged Korra’s body with the ice, occasionally replacing the cold cloths with warm lazy kisses, soothing the welts she earned being punished. “How’s that feel,” Kuvira asked.

“Amazing,” Korra sang through the fog of her sex high. Her languid body was bracketed by the taller women, and she soaked in every second of their attentive care. “This...is amazing.”

Asami kissed the corner of her mouth. “I hope this doesn’t scare you off.” Korra wasn’t the first sub that they invited to the lair. The others weren’t up for the challenge but Korra seemed to be different.

“No, not all,” she said before rolling over and curling herself up against Asami’s front. Kuvira grinned listening to their exchange and shifted into a big spoon. She kissed the back of Korra’s neck and smiled against the smooth skin. “I was right,” she said softly. Asami chuckled knowingly but Korra asked, “right about what?”

“I knew this would work. I’m rarely wrong about these things.”

“Oh hush, Kuvira,” Asami jested. She looked down at Korra, who was laying there absolutely spent. “We’re trying to sleep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin! Thanks for reading, this is where this fic ends. It was fun!
> 
> PS: I had to sketch out that shibari to make it make sense in my mind. So I figured - fuck it, drop it in here.


End file.
